I Think I've Broken Something
by Zealak Silverdirk
Summary: Merry and Pippin accidently trip over a hill and break something of our favourite wizard's. Concerning the unfortunate parting of Gandalf's possession and the events that follow. This story has a bit more.


**"I Think I've Broken Something"**

Merry and Pippin climbed the next hill. It was probably no issue to a regular sized man, but, since Merriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were not exactly human size, they were having serious difficulties.

"Come on, Merry. Not long to go now. We might yet reach the summit before we get any older," Pippin yelled valiantly. Of course, every hobbit wants to be the hero, so Pippin decided he had better claim it before Merry did.

When he saw that his companion wasn't moving, Pippin decided to make sure his friend wasn't deaf. "Are you going to move, or are we going to stand here all day?!" he shouted.

"Maybe I could actually move, you weren't standing on my foot!" Merry yelled. It was not exactly the best experience to have anyone stepping on your feet, especially since Pippin weighed more than the poor Merry's foot.

"Oh, sorry Merry." Pippin quickly stepped off of his best friend's foot. Unfortunately for the two of them, Pippin's weight had caused Merry's foot to turn red, a little swollen, and the ever popular, asleep. Pippin winced, hoping that pulling a face would keep him from laughing as his friend stumbled around, trying to recirculate his hairy foot.

He watched Merry reach the top of the hill, and scurried to catch up. To make sure there were no hard feelings about the foot, Pippin gave Merry a friendly pat on the back. Sadly, the pat turned out to be a thump. Merry fell over, and caught Pippin a blow in the knee. They both began rolling, like logs down a steep hill.

A loud _smash, crack, "Ow!"_ could be heard, and Merry and Pippin could be seen lying on the remnants of what used to be Gandalf's fireworks cart. Luckily, Gandalf was not in it, therefore he was not harmed. But, the same thing could not be said of the two hobbits.

Pippin's head was caught in two of the spokes on one of the wheels, and Merry's arm and his previously injured foot was squashed under the remains of the cart's back. It was worse that their still weren't fireworks in their, since the cart had been left there for a while. If the sticks of fireworks _had_ been there, they would have had something to break their fall to the ground.

"I think I've broken somethin'," Merry whined, and tried to yank his leg out from under some of the boards.

"You sure did!" Pippin's face was a mask of horror. Sitting a few inches away from Merry's head laid the broken shards of Gandalf's favourite vase! It was unknown who gave him the vase, or why he wanted to keep it, since it wasn't exactly a work of art.

The vase had been an ugly swirl of blues, grays, browns, and yellows, along with a little picture of a green wizard-like shape in the middle.

Merry's face soon matched Pippin's when he saw what he had landed on. "What are we going to do?!" he asked, his voice shrill.

"I don't know. You're the one who broke it, after all!" Pippin yelled back. Picking himself up, he tried to race back up the cause of their predicament. That cursed hill. It would be quite a funny sight to see a small man running up an unclimbable hillside with a huge wheel around his neck.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to climb this thing in the first place!" Merry yelled after his companion. Lucky for the trapped hobbit, Pippin lost his balance halfway up and rolled back down the hill, the wheel careering everywhere, acting like steering for the rest of his bruised little body.

"We both caused this mess, so now we have to fix it," Merry gritted. He grabbed on to Pippin's ankle, making sure his amusing friend didn't escape again. "Now, get me out of here."

It took a while of prying away boards and making sure they didn't lose the ugly vase, but finally Merry was free from the broken cart.

"Well, that's settled. Now what should we do about that _ugly_ vase?" Pippin asked when Merry was finally able to get to his feet again.

"What ugly vase are you talking about Master Took? Surely not my vase? The one of a kind gift Treebeard gave to me?" Gandalf asked, as he crested the hill, with a lot more ease then the two unfortunate hobbits, I might add.

Pippin's eyes nearly popped out of his head when they heard and saw Gandalf. Since, Pippin was too busy with his fear, Merry decided to answer.

"Uh... n-no. We weren't talking about your ugl-, I mean, your beautiful vase, Gandalf. We were talking about the ugly vase that Pippin found on the side of the road, all smashed up. Hey look! Here it is! Let's go!" Merry added quickly, and pulling Pippin along, they raced away from the wizard; the small bag of broken porcelain trailing behind them.

"Hmm... strange hobbits those two are," Gandalf said aloud to himself as he saw Merry and Pippin stumbling away.

"Do you have any glue?" Merry asked as he examined the broken pieces.

"No! Do I look like I'd randomly have a glue bottle handy, Merry?!" Pippin was in hysterics. He felt bad enough that it was Gandalf vase (even if it _was _ugly), but one from Treebeard?! He felt like he just tried to rip out Gandalf's beard.

"Okay, okay! Stop freaking out Pippin. Just _breathe_," Merry replied, his voice gaining an edge to it.

If anything more random could have happened at that moment, it soon presented itself. I glue bottle came whirling through one of Merry's windows, scattering glass everywhere. Merry and Pippin rushed to the window and stared in open-mouthed wonder. There stood Gandalf, laughing. Of all things, _laughing_.

"What did you do that for?" Pippin called out the shattered glass. He was hoping Gandalf wouldn't find a throwing arm and take aim at him.

"You broke something of mine, now I'll break your windows!" Gandalf laughed, then, tried to throw a stick at the other window, but he failed miserably, for you can barely do anything while laughing except to make bizarre faces. And the wizard did just that.

"How did you know?" Merry called out, farther away from the window than Pippin, possibly a safer position.

"Because, my good hobbits. That ugly vase was not actually made by your good tree herder. It was keeping something of mine safe," Gandalf answered, when he finally was able to stop chuckling.

"And what was that?" Pippin joined in again, not wanting to be left out.

"A small pouch of the best pipeweed from the Southfarthing!" the wizard accentuated the last words to make sure the two foolish hobbits heard.

At the mention of pipeweed, Merry and Pippin scrambled away from the window, and out the door, hoping that Gandalf had not already taken the tobacco. Pippin later wondered how in Middle Earth they could have missed the finest weed ever made, because they were worrying over a simple vase.

"No use of it now, hobbits! I've already got it with me!" Gandalf called after them. When there was no response he shook his head and walked into the now abandoned hobbit hole. "I only my good fellow Treebeard could see those two now. I guess it's a good thing that I didn't tell Meriadoc and Peregrin that they had made that pot for me when they were only small problems in the Shire."

THE END

* * *

_I wasn't sure what I should do for this. Make it a completely different story or put it in with "Too Many Apples". I decided that usually my multi-chapter doesn't get as much later on, so this one's on its own._

_This may not have been as funny as my previous story, but I think most people will agree with me that it's hard to make something completely new that matches the humour of the first one. I am sorry to all you people out there who thought that Gandalf's rampage was completely out-of-character, but I thought it would make a funny twist._

_Anyways, thank you for reading this, and I hope you will review it, even after you had to read my boring comments about this in the end._

_Zealak Silverdirk_


End file.
